


Stories of Being Together

by FloweryAlien



Series: Garak/Bashir Short Story Time!! [8]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hugging, In Love, M/M, Slight Hurt/Comfort, infirmory, nagging julian, sleeping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-29 15:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3901261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloweryAlien/pseuds/FloweryAlien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garak gets hurt and Julian is tired of fixing him</p><p>{Set in my personal headcanon where Garak and Bashir have had an established relationship since "The Wire"}</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Critical Care

"Alright . . . easy now." Julian said as he weairily watched Garak make his way onto the biobed.

"Doctor, I'm afraid you are over reacting." Garak rolled his eyes and frowned, laying back slowly. He jolted slightly as his left shoulder made contact with the raised backing.

Bashir frowned, his eyebrows where furrowed in concern as he looked his Garak over, "I told you, you have to take it easy." He had noticed Garak wince despite the ex-spy's failed attempts to hide his pain. Julian now knew him long enough to catch even the subtlest reactions.

Julian reached for his Medical Tricorter on the supply table next to him. He waved it over Garak who was now looking off towards a wall. His expression not unlike a child who wasn't going to get his way.

"I just can't believe it! I mean, one would expect Andorian's to be a calm and negotiable people." He said not quite looking at Julian.

Bashir frowned again as he motioned the Tricorter over the vicinity of Garak's shoulder, down the rest of him and back over his head.

Garak continued, "Albeit rigid and cold."

"Ah yes, well one would think not to have a superiority conversation with one. 'Rigid and cold' has given you a broken shoulder blade, and a fractured nasal cavity, as well as multiple cuts and bruises." A small look of relief washed over Bashir's face as he read on, "Luckily you have no internal bleeding." He slapped the scanner closed and placed it back down in its spot on the table. "But, you're going to have to stay here in the Infirmary a while longer, the healing will take some time."

Julian looked up to Garak who was now glairing at him with an irritated expression. "Doctor I feel just fine, now if I can just-" Garak's attempts to leave where thwarted when Julian's hands held him down, gently placed on Garak's chest.

"Garak. Please just lay down you still need to be treated." The doctor's tone was brisk and serious, despite being laced with worry.

Garak once again was frowning as he reluctantly did as his dear doctor told.

Relieved at Garak's complacency Julian sighed out a weary, "Thank you".

Bashir grabbed a Hypospray for the pain and applied it to the base of Garak's neck. "You know we wouldn't have to keep going through this if you would just stop arguing Cardassian supremacy with every species that happens to come aboard the station."

Garak smirked, "Oh, but what's a conversation without a little debate." He raised his head, "wouldn't you agree?"

Julian was now using a Dermal Regenerator on Garak's cranial scales. "No, Garak I wouldn't. Especially when it comes to your safety." He said briskly.

Garak's eyes seemed to widen, but only slightly at the doctor's last comment. Garak's expression grew warm, yet mocking.

"That's awfully caring of you. I'm flattered, Doctor. I promise next time I'll be more attentive to the threatening actions of Andorians."

Julian sighed forcefully, "There isn't going to be a 'next time' today you where lucky he was just an Andorian."

Garak sighed irritated, "My dear, I am more than capable of taking care of myself."

Julian frowned, placing the Regenerator on the table and grabbing another Hypospray. "I'm sure you can, but I don't want you taking anymore chances." He said while placing the Hypo on Garak's opposite shoulder.

"Taking chances? It was just a simple conversation. Plus I walked away with only minor injury's. The same can't be said for the unfortunate Andorian." Garak blinked. His infuriating smile beaming no doubt he was proud of himself. In fact Julian had just finished treating the Andorian for several broken bones and a minor hemorrhage. If Odo hadn't intervened the damage to both of them would have most likely been far more severe.

Bashir frowned, "Yes. This time. But that doesn't change the fact that you could have been severely injured. Or worse!" Julian clenched the now empty Hypo.

Garak grew silent taken back at his lover's reaction. No one had ever cared for him like this before, and he didn't' want that to change.

Garak's expression softened, his jaw locked as he looked directly into Bashir's now open eyes, placing his hand softly on the Doctor's clenching fist. His voice a tad annoyed though genuine in it's sincerity, "Very well. . . I'll _try,_ in the future to avoid such," He paused, ". . distressing altercations."

Julian sighed relieved and unclenched his fist. It was true that Garak was or perhaps still is a lier and manipulator, however he sounded truly sincere in his words. Albeit clearly disgruntled.

Julian pierced his lips, "You promise".

"Now Doctor, you can't expect me to-"

"PROMISE me. Garak." Bashir pressed, his eyes burning into the Cardassian's.

Finally Garak gave in arms raised palms out, "Fine. I. _Promise_."

Immediately after the words slipped out of Garak's mouth Julian lunged forward placing a light kiss on his mouth.

"Thank you Garak."

He remains still his eyes closed still savoring the kiss "Hhmm I should get sent to sickbay more often." Garak smirked.

Julian smiled, "I should think not. We would have no time for anything else."

"My dear doctor, is that an invitation?"

"Indeed it is. But only when you are fully healed"

Garak tilted his head, "Then I look forward to it."

 

 

end

 


	2. Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garak wants Julian to sleep, but Bashir doesn't want to. But he has just the leverage.

Julian's first observation was Garak's hair. Usually the Cardassian managed to keep it perfectly slicked back, so not a single strand could be found loose. That was quite the contradiction to the present moment as Garak's slumbering self now wore disheveled and loose hair. A group of strands covered part of his content face.

Instinctively Julian reached slowly forward taking the loose strands and slipping them back behind the Cardassian's ear. Carefuly not to wake him.  
As Bashir's fingers slid through Garak's hair they slipped slightly brushing against the Garak's cheek. Julian pulled back as a soft noise, almost like a hum came from Garak as a smile grew across his face.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" Garak said. His eyes still closed. His voice, though just a soft mumble carried within it a mocking tone that was purely Garak.

Bashir winced, damn it. "Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

"You should be asleep." Garak said softly.

"Maybe I don't want to sleep." he retorted.

"My dear, it's been a trying day and I do not wish to see you tired at your next duty shift."

Julian sighed. Even though the Cardassian's eyes where closed and perhaps he was even partially asleep, Garak could still condescend to him. But whatever his tailor led him to believe there was something here Bashir could use to his advantage.

"Alright I'll go to sleep. On one condition." Julian slid slightly forward smirking with excitement.

"Oh? And what condition is that?"

Ha! Bashir had him. "That tomorrow you, for the whole day must wear your hair down." As the words slipped the Doctor's lips he scooted closer so that he now was only an inch away from touching Garak.

There was a silence as his eyes slowly open and his lips (that Julian suddenly desperately wanted to kiss) thinned.

Julian stair back unmoved.

Then a smirk played across the Tailor's usual countenance. His arms moved foreword breaking the space between them, pulling Julian into Garak's broad chest.

"Are you sure you sure you could manage to sleep now?"

Julian looked up at Garak's face. His eyes where once again closed, but the smirk was still there.

"Sleep is what you wanted isn't it? You said it yourself that you didn't want to see your boyfriend not able to preform at his best because he was kept up all night again."

Garak sighed defeated and eyes open, "Very well, if it means you'll sleep, I guess I could live with one day of wearing my hair in your rather ridiculously Tarran way."

A huge smile grew across Bashir's face. "Thank you." As he said so he wrapped his arms around Garak giving him an affectionate squeeze.

"I can assure you I'm not doing it for you, but for your patients. We can't have you accidently killing one of them because you where to tired deliver the proper Hypospray."

Julian chuckled proudly, "Whatever you say Garak." Bashir leaned forward to kiss the now quite compliant Cardassian.

Garak put a finger to Julian's lips, "Ah Doctor. Sleep." he pressed.

Julian sighed, lips pierced and eyes now closed. "Right. Sleep."

 

Soon after Julian had fallen asleep in Garak's arms thinking about how the Cardassian was going to look the next morning with his hair loosely down. Of coarse the Tailor would be disgruntled the entire time, but surely Julian could think of some way to reward his efforts later.


End file.
